


Healing Stars

by Charmfeather



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 50 words, F/M, Post TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmfeather/pseuds/Charmfeather
Summary: The pain was a shadow.





	

Sleep. Restlessness. Nightmares. Fear.

Scared to close his eyes.

A walk. Outside. Seeking comfort in the stars.

.

But there,

another

fixed upon the sky.

.

She senses him,

A fellow soul,

trying

to forget

the pain.

She reaches out,

a connection.

You are not alone.

.

Two minds,

two hearts

healing

together.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting small, but I'm planning on possibly making more and increasing the word limit each time. We'll see how that goes, but for now I hope you liked this :)


End file.
